The Different
by video-game fanatic1
Summary: Chapter 2 is up so read on. Dr. David Black is tring to investigate a dream of his.
1. Default Chapter

The different  
  
Chapt. 1   
  
  
  
"Where... where am I? What's going on? Is this a dream? Or joke?" Dr. David Black thought to himself. As he sat up to find him self in a graveyard. Last thing he new was that he was asleep in his home in Chicago. He was a cocation, in his mid 30's, and single after his wife killed herself. He did have a daughter named Mehgan but... she was murdered. They didn't find the body, just a rusty chain with her blood on it. There was no finger prints, her's or the killer's. She was only nine.   
As for Dr. Black, he was a psychiatrist, one of the best to. That was until the death of his family. He was a wealthy man and owned a two story house. He was well known for his theories on "the different". The different was a delusionary world that insane people said was the apocalypse. They said that it was the way the world would be when the end came. It was usually very horrifying and accord most often when the person had done this new drug called "bleeding dream" or aka "Fear". This drug was a mix of small amounts of PCP, an edible heroin, and tranquilizers. This mix could result in paranoia, death, suicide,insanity.  
"What the hell is going on!!!!?" He yelled at any one who was around. He was looking to see witch grave yard he was in. It was the one that his daughter was buried in, well not the body. "Is this some sick joke?"  
"Daddy!!!! Where have you been? I've missed you. I have something to show you Daddy, come here!" Mehgan said over by the gates of the grave yard. "I think you'll like it." How could it be her she was... they never found the body!! That's her !!!!  
"Mehgan!!!!!!!! Come here!!!! Oh how I've missed you to, so much!!!!!!! Come here for daddy!!!!!!" He said with so much happyness and joy that you wouldn't be able to understand.  
"He he he, come let me show you something" mehgan said before she ran off.   
"No, No come to daddy!!!!" He saw her run off so he gave chase. When he exited the graveyard it was a woody terrain with many trees and curves in the path. The way he was chasing her, he could only see her just before she turned a curve. Every time he saw her his hart nearly jumped out of his chest. The dirt road turned into pathed roads but she was still in site. He would yell out to her "Come back honey, come see daddy!!!" Then the roads became foggy, and he could just barely see her.  
Then this one turn came up. It was a turnoff into a town. He saw an old sign. The sign was beginning to rust almost to the color of blood. And it read "Welcome To Silent Hill The town of a "different" tone" He thought it was weird that the the word "different" was the way it was. Then as he made that turn with only Mehgan on his one tracked mind. He saw the worst thing imaginable thing...  
There over a large puddle of blood... was his daughter... twitching... bleeding... and hanging by a chain wrapped around her neck. There her body was flopping about, arms flaying every where and the chain was the one that killed her. She was dead. Just flopping around like a dieing fish... boncing up and down on the chain. Dr. Black immoblized by fear. Just stood there watching his daughter . Then she looked at him, dead and said in a very different deeper voice...  
"Your daughter will be in your heart, dreams, but never in your arms Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!!!!!!!!!!"  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" David said half in his dreams, half while he was awake jumping at every little moving thing including his cat who came over to comfort him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt 2.  
As I layed there crying and thinking about daughter and the dream I had. Not even my cat could give me comfert after a dream like that. I needed to call a colige, but who. I thought about that for just a sec, then it came to me. Dr. Jeff Crow could maybe tell me what to do . I couldn't even think about anything but that dream, let alone fiqure out what to do. Jeff and I were old buddies and roomates.  
It took 8 rings but I got an anwser. A women picked it up "Hello, Cory Crow speaking." He got marrid? That dosent sound like Jeff.  
"Yes,is there a Dr. Jeff Crow present and if there is, may speak with him?" I said back in a tone that made me sound well educated. This "Cory" sounded very smart... and young.  
"Yes, he's asleep but as much he drifts off into ablellven, He needs to get his gigantuint a** up." I was starting to come to my sences and I loughed... slightly. "May I ask who's calling?"  
"Tell him it's... Neutral Red." A practicle joke I played on him. I took this red wine that he and his girlfreind (one of many) and mixed it with the stuff. This stuff goes in as it comes out... red. When I herd him yell "I'M PISSING BLOOD!!!!!" It was the funniest thing.  
"Alright?" She said very confussed. I had to wait another second or two before I herd him on the other line.  
"David... is that you? What do you want? It's 3:11 in the morning man?" He said have half asleep.  
"Really? It's only two here." I said. Even in the worst of times I always seemed to have a sence of humor.  
"Very funny, What do you want?"  
"I have a slight problem"  
"Problem? Of what kind?"  
"I had a dream, it was way more then a dream."  
"Tell me about it." I told the hole story. I started to cry when I told him the part when... when... when I saw her... again. "Look man, I'm sorry, that dream even freaked me out and I didn't even see it. i can't emajain that happening to my Kristen."  
"You have kids?"   
"3"  
"Don't let them out of your sight, your wife to for that matter"  
"Don't worry I won't. Back to the subject, how old was she?"  
"9, just the way, she... was."  
"How many years ago did it happen"  
""  
"David, are you still there?"  
"Yeah, I'm not crazy, this was too real for that!"  
"David,I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but, how long ago was it?"  
"God d***, has it already been.. six years?" I began to cry at the thought of it. I cry alot when this stuff comes up. I never even yelled at her once. She did as she was told and loved me so much. "If I could have just told her that it this was going to happen, then..."  
"Don't you dare say that!" Jeff almost yelled "there was nothing you could have done. What's done is done, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. No one wanted her to die, eccept that one ten millone.  
"Any ways, what of that town you said saw in your dream? Silent Will, Hill, or Mill? Ever heard of it before?"  
"Silent Hill, and no never heard of the town. Why? Do you think that it has something to do with the dream?"  
"Maybe, I don't know. I'll look into it. In the mean time, why don't you get some... never mind. Come down to my office in the morning. Please, when were open and not asleep."  
"Alright, how about lunch? From the way that your wife says you sleep on you may or may not of d*** had your coffie by then."  
"Ha, very funny, bye. I'm sorry, don't dream like that again"  
"Alright, bye" When I hanged up i suddenly felt alone. I beggan to think about my wife, Kate, Her long black hair. Well, sort of black she dyed it. She was a red head. Heh, I remeber when she needed to dye her hair,It would have this red black assortment of color. It was funny . I missed her so much, as much Mehgan.  
  
  
  
The next day, I went over to Jeff's buisness "Dr. crow's Pharmacy". Well I know he's doing well. Pharmasists make around $40 an hour... to start. When I walked into the place, I could see that he hired very good castodens. The place smelled as of Pine-sal and coffie. I walked up to the clerk. I couldn't see Jeff around. The clerk was a women in her early 30's, but was still very attractive. She was a bernet, 5'3", maybe... 115 lb.   
"May I help you?" Her voice familer, and she sounded as if she could be a Docter herself. Why the h*** would she be working for Jeff?   
"Yes, I think I have an apontmentwith Dr. Crow?'  
"You think!? Thats a strange thing to be pondering about. I bet Organization is not to your advantage. Whats your name?"  
"Try Dr.Black or David Black."  
"Your the one that called last night at three in the morning! Neutral Red, you must of uptained a PhD in chemistry in order to come with amusing trick."  
"So your Cory Crow. I never thought that he would settle down. How long have you been marride?"  
"Owwww, come April 15." she said while looking at the clock 2619 days, 8 hours, and 43 min."  
"D***, you got me."  
"Seven years"  
"Not bad." I said, Kate and I were marride five years before... "Well do I have an apponment?"  
"Yes, one second." She picked up the phone and called the office. Jeff emidently followed with his car keys in hand.  
"David, your early! I see you met my wife, Cory"  
"Yes, lets hurry I'm in the mood for some egg and they mightstop serving them."  
"Wait, I found that town you were talking about." This I was very Intersted in. How did i find out about that town? "Silent Hill Californa, Home of the fruits and nuts."  
"Heh, yeah." 


End file.
